Shattered
by Laemia
Summary: Il existe des choses à demi-oubliées qui se terrent dans les Ténèbres. Peut-être ne veulent-elles pas que l'on se souviennent d'elles. Vaniku, résumé pourrave, éventuels spoilers sur KH3D.


**Titre :** Shattered  
**Genre :** Angst, Romance (plus ou moins)  
**Pairing :**Vaniku (pas vraiment de romance à proprement parlé)  
**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, blablabla... Et si Nomura ne se charge pas vite fait de sortir KHIII je porte plainte  
**Rating : T**  
**Note :** Ca faisait pas mal de temps que cet OS traînait dans mes documents. Je l'ai un peu dépoussiérer, et comme je le trouve pas trop mal, eh bien, voilà! xD

* * *

Il ne pourrait pas dire qui avait gagné, encore aujourd'hui. Sans doute avaient-ils tous les deux perdus ? Chacun d'une manière différente, mais ils subissaient encore les conséquences de cet affrontement.

Vanitas se souvenait du moment où la Keyblade s'était brisée. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de sa moitié de cœur éclatée, fracturée, malmenée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à recoller les morceaux, encore maintenant. Bah, tant pis. Il n'en voulait pas, de son cœur. A quoi lui servait cette chose ? A quoi lui avait-elle jamais servi, hormis à souffrir ? Il ne pouvait connaître que la haine et la solitude. Encore plus maintenant que Ventus n'avait plus besoin de lui.

L'autre pouvait exister sans lui, désormais. Il dormait encore, parce qu'il attendait sa nouvelle moitié, celui qui le complétait désormais, qui remplaçait Vanitas. Sora. _Sora, cet enfant, ce gamin._ Avait-il beaucoup grandi, depuis leur rencontre d'autrefois, qui paraissait appartenir à une autre époque ?

Ventus pouvait exister sans Vanitas. Mais Vanitas, lui… Il demeurait une moitié de cœur brisé. Juste un cauchemar persistant qui se terrait dans les Ténèbres de Ventus en attendant… Quoi, au juste ? La fin ? Il était piégé ici. Il ne pouvait même pas mourir ! Il resterait attaché à son original, quoiqu'il arrive, mais la connexion ne se faisait qu'à sens unique…

Là, assis derrière les barreaux de cette cage où il avait atterri après la bataille finale, il se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait encore. Combien de temps depuis la fin et jusqu'à la toute fin ?

Ses souvenirs tournaient depuis ce jour-là dans son esprit et les fragments mutilés de son être souffraient. Pas en silence, non. Il n'avait jamais cessé de pleurer depuis son enfermement forcé. Sa punition, non ? Avant, il ne versait jamais une larme. Parce qu'il savait que s'il abandonnait, il ne se relèverait pas, il savait qu'il lui fallait réussir à battre Ventus pour… Pour quoi, déjà ?

A présent, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait rien à perdre et rien à gagner. Il ne voyait que l'obscurité, rassurante, et les barreaux froids de la cage dont il n'avait jamais essayé de sortir. A quoi bon ? Il était piégé ici, coincé, comme un animal féroce que l'on gardait captif sans jamais daigner mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Bah, il avait retenu la leçon. C'était sa punition, et en même temps la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver – à part peut-être sa mort définitive. Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde retourner dans le vrai monde. Il n'y trouverait rien que de la solitude et de faux espoirs. Au moins, ici, dans la chaleur des Ténèbres, il se sentait rassuré. Il ne se soucierait plus de ce qui arriverait le lendemain, ou bien de suivre un but ou un autre, tous perdus d'avance, ne serait plus jamais effrayé de rien. Même s'il souffrait.

Tant que Ventus dormirait, tout irait bien…

Et puis un jour, il entendit des voix. Elles venaient de l'extérieur. Alors, on avait retrouvé son double, hein ?

_Tu crois qu'il est…_

_Yen Sid a dit que son cœur dormait. Il est en vie, ça se voit._

_Mais tout de même, c'est perturbant !_

Exceptionnellement, les larmes cessèrent de couler sur son visage, trop surpris pour encore penser à sa propre souffrance.

_Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller… Il avait pourtant dit que ça marcherait !_

_Peut-être que quelque chose à l'intérieur interfère…_

_Je vais voir._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Sora..._

Sora… Sora ? Vanitas eut un ricanement amer. Bien sûr. Si le cœur de Ventus redevenait complet, s'il retrouvait celui qui l'avait sauvé autrefois, il devrait en théorie se réveiller…

Et si c'était lui, le quelque chose qui interférait ? Ah, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas ! Une sorte de parasite ? Un parasite contre son gré, alors. Il partirait bien, s'il le pouvait… Il disparaîtrait sans laisser de traces et n'existerait plus et ce serait _parfait._ Cela devait se passer ainsi, non ? Pourquoi avait-on continué à le faire souffrir toutes ces années, alors ? Pour du vent, rien d'autre… Ou pour le punir, rien que ça.

_Je vais y aller à ta place. Si Ventus se réveille, je pense qu'il faut que tu sois près de lui. Et si tu échouais, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous deux._

_Oh… Je te fais confiance, alors._

« Bande d'imbéciles… »

Vanitas sentit une sorte d'ouverture se créer dans les étages supérieurs, comme il les appelait - la partie lumineuse de Ventus, celle qu'il ne voyait jamais. Il ressentit également l'arrivée de l'intrus. Ce n'était pas Sora. Tant mieux, d'un côté. S'il se retrouvait en face de l'Elu, il ne pourrait sans doute pas se retenir de lui arracher les yeux. Quoique, de toute façon, la cage le retenait… Il ne ressentait tellement pas le besoin d'en sortir qu'il oubliait parfois qu'elle se trouvait là, étroite, tout autour de lui, l'empêchant de s'égarer dans les tréfonds de ce cœur qui ne lui appartenait de toute façon plus. Il n'avait même plus le droit de s'y trouver.

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage. Si on le trouvait ici, on allait le détruire, c'était certain. Etrangement, cette pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il aurait voulu décider seul de sa mort. Même ça, on le lui interdisait ? C'était si injuste ! Oh, non, il ne méritait pas toute cette cruauté, il le savait ! Il n'avait pas demandé à vivre, après tout ! Il n'avait pas demandé à ressentir toutes ces choses ! Son seul crime avait été d'essayer de se faire une place parmi tous ces êtres en utilisant les moyens à sa disposition. Les êtres de la Lumière sont aussi cruels que ceux des Ténèbres, au final.

Il n'avait même plus envie de leur faire du mal, même plus envie de tout détruire sur son passage. Il voulait juste que ça cesse, au fond… Et s'il se résignait à son destin, pour une fois ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent bientôt au loin dans le noir, au fond du couloir qu'il ne distinguait pas. Vanitas ne bougea pas, écoutant le bruit prendre de l'ampleur. Et puis, l'inconnu s'arrêta, ne parla pas. Vanitas daigna enfin lever son regard ambré vers lui.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon, sans doute plus grand que lui, au visage fin encadré de mèches d'argent. Un bleu cyan confus brillait dans ses prunelles et il serrait la garde d'une Keyblade dans sa main droite - une Keyblade qui lui évoquait sa propre arme, à une époque… D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait toujours l'invoquer. Il ne s'en sentait plus le pouvoir.

Un partisan des Ténèbres, donc ? Pas tout à fait… Vanitas sentait une odeur confuse émaner de l'inconnu. Un mélange d'ombre et de Lumière.

Il avait décidé. Ce serait lui qui le tuerait. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait choisir son destin et savoir qu'il ne se trompait pas… Il voulait juste disparaître et ce serait l'occasion rêvée. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et le garçon recula un peu.

« Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que ces mots parviennent à l'autre.

-Je m'appelle Riku. Et toi…

-Rien. Rien qu'une ombre. »

Riku hocha la tête. Comme s'il savait. Comme si ces mots faisaient sens pour lui. Il ne paraissait pas effrayé. Juste méfiant.

« Tu es Vanitas, fit-il. Yen Sid m'a parlé de toi. »

L'ombre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ah, c'est vrai… J'imagine que tu viens pour réveiller Ventus.

-Tu empêches Sora d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il ne peut pas se réveiller par ta faute.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès ! »

Il avait crié. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses propres avant-bras, serrés contre ses genoux. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait ? Il était la victime, dans l'histoire ! Peut-être pas la seule, certes, mais il n'avait rien demandé à personne !

« Tu penses que je vais te croire ? On nous a prévenu sur ton compte. » lui asséna froidement l'argenté.

Ce coup-ci, Vanitas ne put retenir un éclat de rire, un vrai, qui monta et résonna dans les Ténèbres avant de mourir aussi vite qu'il lui avait pris. Il se leva, s'approcha des barreaux de la cage, enserra les barreaux glacés de ses doigts.

« Personne ne me croit jamais ! cracha-t-il au visage de l'autre qui ne recula pas malgré son air surpris. Si jamais je pouvais interférer avec le cœur de Ventus, je l'aurais déjà détruit de l'intérieur ! Je l'aurais tué et je serais mort avec lui, mais même pas ! Je peux juste rester ici et attendre qu'il se décide de crever par lui-même mais cet imbécile se raccroche tellement la vie que… que… »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Riku recula d'un pas ou deux, mais Vanitas ne s'en souciait guère. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il n'avait ressenti que de la lassitude teintée de douleur jusqu'à présent et avait mis cela sur le compte de sa bataille avec son original, pensant que son cœur fracturé à jamais ne pouvait plus rien éprouver d'autre. A présent, une fureur contenue jusqu'alors brûlait en lui et il savait que s'il n'y avait pas cette cage entre eux, il aurait déjà attaqué l'autre. Tout ça par _sa_ faute… la faute de Ventus.

« Qui es-tu, pour oser te présenter ici et semer le désordre, hein ? poursuivit-il. Je n'ai peut-être pas ma place ici, mais toi non plus ! Qui es-tu pour me juger? Tu utilises le pouvoir des Ténèbres, je le sens. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ?

-Tu es fou. »

Les mots le percutèrent de plein fouet. Il baissa la tête et un mince sourire se forma sur son visage.

« Ah… peut-être… fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Peut-être, en effet. Je n'ai pas demandé à l'être… Tout ça, c'est de leur faute.

-De qui tu parles ? » s'étonna Riku.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il gardait ses distances, restait statique, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Eux. Ventus, Xehanort, tout le monde. C'est de leur faute. Je n'ai pas demandé à naître, ni à rien du tout d'ailleurs, et maintenant la seule chose que je voudrais m'est refusée... »

Il posa son front contre l'acier froid et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Riku, qui avança prudemment, semblant peser sa sincérité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

-Juste disparaître. Mais tant que je suis rattaché à Ventus, je ne peux pas mourir. Ce qui est drôle puisque lui n'a plus besoin de moi… »

Il s'était calmé, à présent. Il ne ressentait qu'une petite pointe de tristesse, largement supportable comparée à ce qu'il avait enduré toutes ces années.

Comme Riku ne réagissait pas, il relança :

« Il faut que quelqu'un me détruise. Ca libérera sans doute Ven. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, hm ?

-Mais pourquoi ? souffla l'argenté, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre.

-J'ai été détenu ici trop longtemps. Et puis, tu n'as pas à poser de questions. Tue-moi, c'est tout.

-Je n'attaquerais pas un adversaire désarmé », grimaça Riku.

Le brun eut un nouveau rire, amer cette fois-ci. Trop vertueux pour ça, hein ? Il lui rappelait Terra et ses principes dénués de logique.

« Ne joues pas au brave Maître de la Keyblade… susurra Vanitas. Tu as des Ténèbres en toi, bien plus que la plupart des gens. Ne me mens pas, je peux les sentir.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ni ce que je te demande. Mais tu peux rendre ce service à un frère d'arme, non ? »

L'autre afficha une grimace dégoûtée.

« Je ne fais pas partie des Ténèbres. Je ne fais que les utiliser. Je suis la voie de l'Aube. »

Aube, hein ? Ca expliquerait son étrange double nature…

« Ventus ne se réveillera pas si tu ne le fais pas. »

Il jouait sa dernière carte pour le convaincre. Ça devrait marcher. Il était là pour ça, non ? S'ils avaient besoin de Ventus, l'autre ne s'encombrerait pas de scrupules rien que pour une âme en peine, si ?

Le Maître de la Keyblade sembla hésiter un long moment. Vanitas ne le quittait pas des yeux, tentait de déchiffrer son expression pensive, en vain. La voie de l'Aube… Ténèbres et Lumière cohabitant. Un paradoxe. C'était à la fois complètement ridicule et absolument fascinant. Vanitas se demandait de quoi un tel pouvoir avait l'air, en action.

Oh, quel dommage qu'il n'ait plus de Keyblade ! Il aurait pu, éventuellement, lui offrir ce combat que l'autre réclamait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait la manier que grâce à Ventus, et Ventus l'avait rejeté… Il se demandait ce qu'il en était de ses Nescients, s'il pouvait toujours les invoquer en dehors de ce lieu… Peu importait. Il ne saurait jamais.

« Peut-être… fit Riku au bout de quelques minutes, que si je trouves un moyen de te faire sortir de là, Ventus pourra se réveiller sans heurt. »

Vanitas eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur, en colère à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandes !

-Ça pourrait marcher.

-Non ! »

Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas ! Il ne voulait pas avoir mal encore une fois, vivre la vie d'une ombre qui ne pourrait jamais connaître une seule émotion positive. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et l'autre n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser ça !

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'approcha, toute trace de méfiance envolée, l'air déterminé, et alla jusqu'à saisir l'un des barreaux de la cage, sa main tout près de celle de Vanitas. Celui-ci prit soudain peur. Son semi-cœur bien fonctionnel se mit à battre plus fort. Peur, oui. Peur de revivre un enfer à nouveau. Xehanort n'était plus là pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, mais les choses ne changeraient pas. Il serait tout aussi seul, il espérerait une rédemption qui ne viendrait pas. Au moins, ici, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Il recula, se terra tout au fond de la cage, mettant le plus de distance possible entre l'argenté et lui.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! lui cria-t-il. Je préfère encore rester ici !

-C'est ridicule…

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu n'as idée de ce que ça fait d'être seul, d'envier quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre, parce que tu es piégé dans ces foutus Ténèbres que tu détestes et qui font partie de toi ! Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ! »

Oh, oui, parfois l'obscurité, sa propre nature, l'écœurait. Pas parce qu'il la trouvait digne de répulsion, mais parce qu'elle l'emprisonnait, qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Si seuls les êtres de Lumière pouvaient être heureux, alors il était presque prêt à s'y réfugier, à trahir les Ténèbres. Sauf que la Lumière le brûlait et qu'il la haïssait également. Piégé. Pas d'alternatives. La seule fin acceptable pour quelqu'un comme lui –même pas quelqu'un en fait, quelque chose- c'est la mort et voilà. Le seul destin qu'il accepterait à bras ouverts, à présent.

« Ne me juge pas trop vite, fit la voix de Riku en face de lui. Je ne prétends pas connaître ton passé, mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas souffert non plus. Les Ténèbres, je les connais. Peut-être pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'y ai passé du temps. J'ai été seul, je me suis senti perdu et sur le point d'étouffer. Je ne supportais pas de savoir tout ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

-Nous ne sommes pas semblables, rétorqua Vanitas. Tu l'as dit toi-même !

-C'est vrai. Si je devais vraiment nous comparer… Eh bien, je suis peut-être encore plus horrible que toi, souffla Riku. J'ai plongé volontairement dans les Ténèbres et j'ai fait du mal à mes amis. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui, même s'ils m'ont pardonnés. »

De là où il se trouvait, le brun ne pouvait pas distinguer l'expression de l'autre. Il faisait trop sombre.

« Ce n'est pas comparable, répliqua-t-il. Je suis fait de Ténèbres. Toi, tu pourras toujours te retourner vers la Lumière. Pas moi. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun n'entendit que la respiration régulière de l'autre.

« Tu penses que les Ténèbres sont nécessairement mauvaises ? » questionna alors Riku.

Ses paroles ne semblaient même pas faire sens dans l'esprit de Vanitas.

« Je ne sais pas distinguer le bien du mal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je retourne à l'extérieur je ne connaîtrais que la douleur.

-Ici aussi. Tu es seul.

-Au moins, personne ne me juge. Au moins, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je préfère être seul. »

Si tôt qu'il eut sorti cette phrase, il réalisa qu'elle sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Et pourtant, il le pensait vraiment. Mieux valait être seul ici avec lui-même que de se retrouver seul à l'extérieur avec les autres.

La voix de Riku lui parvint en écho.

« Je penses que tu as tort. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, hein ?

« Viens, continua l'argenté. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être seul. »

De là où il était, il le vit tendre la main à travers les barreaux. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui.

« Bien sûr que si ! ricana-t-il. Qui accepterait un monstre dans mon genre, de toute façon ?

-Moi. »

La réponse faillit faire flancher ses jambes soudainement faibles.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde, pas bien certain d'avoir compris.

-Je peux t'aider, répéta Riku. J'ai appris que les Ténèbres n'étaient pas un problème. Je les aie détestées pendant longtemps, mais c'est fini. Et je suis sûr que les autres seront de mon avis. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être seul. »

Pas obligé d'être seul… Ses paroles sonnaient bien, un peu comme un rêve utopiste. Quelque chose de complètement irréaliste, mais qui était plaisant à imaginer. Il ne prenait jamais trop le temps de rêver. Parce que la réalité brûlait encore plus, après. Auparavant, dans ce qui lui semblait une autre vie, ça lui arriver de se représenter aux côtés de Ventus, dans sa nouvelle famille. Heureux.

« Je crois que si… s'obstina-t-il.

-Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ? contra Riku, la main toujours tendue vers lui comme pour l'appeler.

-Et toi, pourquoi cherches-tu à m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Serait-ce un piège pour le forcer à sortir d'ici ? Il campa sur sa position, méfiant.

« Un ami à moi m'a appris qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un. Et je pense qu'il a raison. Alors, que décides-tu ? »

Vanitas fit un pas, mais n'osa pas s'avancer plus. Il ne savait pas. L'indécision le paralysait totalement. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler, mais il ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'il perde cette mauvaise habitude. Il avait versé trop de larmes depuis son enfermement. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Et pourtant, il avait passé plusieurs années à sangloter comme un enfant…

Et à présent, il était angoissé à l'idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Il se répugnait presque de ressentir cela, mais il avait l'impression d'être totalement perdu à cause de l'autre. L'autre, qui avait débarqué sans y être invité dans son repaire et qui venait de le bouleverser en seulement quelques mots… Il n'était même plus certain de vouloir disparaître.

« J'ai peur, Riku… »

C'était sorti tout seul.

« Je sais, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. L'inconnu peut effrayer. Le regard des autres aussi.

-Je me fiche des autres.

-C'est ce que tu crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. »

Vanitas avança de deux pas supplémentaires. A présent, il pouvait voir sur le visage de l'argenté qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu veux juste qu'ils t'acceptent, non ? »

Il ne chercha même pas à argumenter. Il savait que Riku avait raison, et ça le sidérait qu'il ait réussi à le cerner ainsi.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu forger la X-Blade et fusionner avec Ventus, pour ça aussi qu'il détestait le blond et ses amis aussi fort, pour ça qu'il avait suivi Xehanort. Etre accepté, il ne demandait que ça...

« Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua-t-il néanmoins.

-Bien sûr que si. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il avait envie de le croire, étrangement. C'était dingue… Vanitas ne faisait confiance à personne. Jamais. Et pourtant, pour une fois, il aurait presque voulu suivre l'autre.

Il avança encore, tendit la main vers celle de Riku mais ne fit que la frôler, plein d'incertitude. Toute son assurance, toute son arrogance d'autrefois, absolument tout s'était envolé lorsqu'il avait atterri dans cette cage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. »

Que diraient les autres en le voyant ? Sora, Ventus… Le chasseraient-ils ?

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas prêt, sourit Riku. On ne l'est jamais. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas, bien sûr. Vanitas fronça les sourcils, pensif.

Ce que l'argenté lui proposait… Cela ressemblait à une rédemption. Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de l'influence des Ténèbres, mais il n'en aurait même pas besoin. Il pourrait côtoyer la Lumière sans en faire partie et ça irait. Ca _fonctionnerait_. Voilà ce que lui proposait ce garçon qui débarquait de nulle part, qui disait le comprendre et qui prétendait suivre la voie de l'Aube…

Finalement, il décida de ne plus hésiter et saisi la main que Riku lui tendait. Elle lui parut chaude et étonnamment réconfortante, presque plus que les Ténèbres confortables qui les entouraient. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, si sa promesse échouait, eh bien…

« J'ai une requête, annonça Vanitas. Si ça échoues, si tu as tort et que je ne peux pas vivre parmi vous, alors tu te chargeras de me détruire. »

Riku parut confus.

« Pourquoi moi ?

-J'ai décidé que ce serait toi, répondit Vanitas avec un sourire énigmatique. Vu ?

-D'accord, acquiesça l'autre. Je te le promets. »

Puis il regarda les barreaux de la cage qui les séparaient, pensif.

« Il n'y a pas de serrure, conclut-il.

-Quelle perspicacité, Riku ! plaisanta le brun, retrouvant un peu de son assurance. Je crois savoir pourquoi… »

Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors, mais ça lui paraissait logique à présent. Ce n'était ni Ventus, ni le cœur de ce dernier qui avait créé cette cage. Non. C'était lui-même. Il s'était infligé cela sans même s'en rendre compte. Une sorte de protection contre le monde. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas sortir. Forger des barres de fer entre lui et le monde lui paraissait sans doute la meilleure façon d'être sauf.

Il n'en avait plus besoin à présent.

Il ferma les yeux, la main de Riku toujours dans la sienne, et la cage s'évapora comme un mauvais songe.

« Il est temps de partir, commenta l'argenté. Je crois que Ventus aussi attend d'être libéré. »

Vanitas hocha la tête.

« Que sont devenus Terra et Aqua ? Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se réveiller si ces deux-là ne l'attendent pas.

-On les cherche toujours, mais il y a peu d'espoir pour Terra…

-Je vois. »

A vrai dire, il n'avait posé cette question que par curiosité. Il ne voulait plus spécialement de mal à son double. Se venger ne l'intéressait plus. Ceci dit, il ne compatirait pas spécialement face à ce qui pourrait lui arriver...

La compassion viendrait peut-être plus tard, à force de vivre avec Riku et les autres… Qui pouvait savoir, après tout ? Le cœur humain était un mystère. Il pouvait toujours apprendre à ressentir des choses différentes que celles qu'il avait toujours connu.

« Tu m'apprendras, dis ?

-A quoi faire ?

-Tout. A éprouver ces choses que je ne connais qu'à travers Ventus, par exemple. »

L'argenté parut d'abord surpris, avant qu'un mince sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, si tu veux. Les autres aussi seront d'accord. »

Vanitas secoua la tête.

« Je préfères que ce soit toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu es différent. »

Il l'intriguait, à vrai dire… Et les autres, pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Ils le laissaient indifférent. Il apprendrait à les apprécier, sans doute. Il avait bien appris à faire confiance, après tout.

Riku brandit sa Keyblade pour les faire sortit tous les deux de là et ils avancèrent tous les deux vers les couloirs blancs du Manoir Oblivion.


End file.
